L'élève du second rang
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: OS. Une classe. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, c'est vrai. Des élèves, un prof. A première vue. Mais si on observe petit à petit les habitudes de chacun dans cette école. On voit les rangs. Chaque rang répartit chaque élève dans une catégorie. A vous d'imaginer votre fin!


**L'élève du Deuxième Rang.**

**Ceci est un OS. C'est vrai, il n'y a pas de fin. Et justement. Place à votre imagination!**

**Ceci peut aussi devenir un répertoire d'OS. **

**Léger UA.**

Tout est à **JKR **sauf **l'histoire **et **Dillawn.**

Une classe. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, c'est vrai. Des élèves, un prof. A première vue. Mais si on observe petit à petit les habitudes de chacun dans _cette _école. On voit les rangs. Chaque rang répartit chaque élève dans une catégorie.

La **première** rangée est réservée aux personnes timides, préférant étudier. Les personnes qui écouteront le prof d'un air sérieux, la tête un peu penché vers la droite. Ces filles sans maquillages, ces gars sans vêtement de marque. Juste eux-mêmes et cette soif d'apprendre, toujours plus. Encore et encore. Inlassablement. Ce seront ces personnes dont on ne se moque pas vraiment, on les traite « d'intello » mais au fond on les respecte. Ces personnes qui veulent rendre fier leur entourage et qui rêve d'une grande carrière.

Le dernier rang, le **cinquième**, n'est pas pour les cancres. Non, il est pour les personnes qui sont en cour, juste parce qu'ils veulent y être. Ils seront sans cesse dans les nuages, toujours à dessiner sur leur cahier ou à s'écrire des mots. Ils n'auront pas forcément des bonnes notes, non. Mais ils s'ennuieront. Ils bosseront, parfois. Dans lequel cas ils changeront de place. Le septième rang c'est généralement ceux qui veulent être au plus proche de la fenêtre et du chauffage. Au fond, à droite.

Le **quatrième** rang est pour les fouteurs de trouble. Ils ne cesseront jamais de ricaner, de chuchoter pour préparer ou juste babiller, leur prochaine blague. Généralement à l'adresse du prof et du troisième rang. Ils seront branchés, se la pèteront un peu. Pas idiots, ils auront des bonnes notes, mais pas bosseurs pour autant. Ils reposeront sur leurs acquis et défieront l'autorité.

Le **troisième** rang est dédié au « copain ». Ce sont les personnes qui apprennent sans se poser de question, qui triche allégrement sur leur voisin. Ledit voisin qui triche lui-même sur son voisin. C'est généralement des bandes de copain. Juste là à sourire et à apprendre. Ils chuchoteront souvent entre eux sans trop faire attention au prof. Ils seront les cibles faciles du quatrième rang mais s'en ficheront éperdument.

Et la **deuxième **rangée. Ce seront les invisibles, les personnes qu'on traite souvent de « bisus ». Des personnes qui rêvasseront, que l'on ne remarquera jamais et qui écouteront quand même. Des personnes ayant de notes acceptables. Généralement un stylo coincé entre les lèvres et le regard dans le vague. Des élèves qui passent inaperçus.

Je fais partie de cette dernière rangée. Je ne suis ni beau comme ceux du quatrième, ni studieux comme ceux du premier. Je n'ai rien pour moi et je m'en contrefiche. Je déteste m'attarder sur l'inutile, je préfère vivre ma vie par procuration des livres. Je m'occupe de faire passer les ragots sur le quatrième et la cinquième au troisième. Je suis l'intermédiaire entre le premier et le troisième pour les contrôles. Je suis souvent seul, à rêvasser. Je n'attire pas trop d'ennui c'est pour la cinquième, et je déteste en créer c'est pour la quatrième.

C'est étrange au fond de se rendre compte de ma banalité. C'est vrai, je suis affligeant. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Ni trop brun, ni trop blond. Ni trop blanc, ni trop noir. Ni trop studieux, ni trop intéressé. Je suis invisible. Et ça m'a toujours plu. Passer inaperçu. C'est plaisant la solitude. J'ai quelques connaissances c'est vrai. Pas assez pour les nommés amis. Je préfère les bouquins. J'ai souvent retrouvé mes chaussures dans le lac, ce qui m'a permis de faire la rencontre de Lovegood. Entre _tête de turc_ on s'entraide.

Je suis châtain clair, j'ai des yeux bruns boueux et je suis de taille moyenne. Je ressemble à un fil de fer, j'ai des yeux trop grands et une bouche trop fine. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire. En soit donc, je suis du deuxième rang.

J'suis pas à Gryffondor, là-bas c'est des quatrièmes ou troisième rang. J'suis pas à Serpentard, c'est des quatrièmes ou cinquièmes. Ni Serdaigle, c'est des premiers. Non j'suis à Poufsouffle, je me suis fait déshérité.

J'suis le paumé du second rang. Et vos avis, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends, je lis et je rêve. Je ne pense pas que notre vie soit rythmée par notre rang, mais malgré tout, je reste à ma place. Et puis je l'aime ma place, j'en partirai pas. Elle est bien ma place, j'suis heureux. C'est pas trépidant comme vie, mais faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est une vie bien. Regardez les autres, ils passent leur temps à pleurer. L'autre jour j'ai croisé Granger en pleure, elle est du premier. Croyez-moi ce n'est pas adorable. On a l'impression que vous arrivez tous en voyant la vie en blanc Puis vous découvrez petit à petit, que si y a du blanc y a aussi du noir. C'est vrai. Et j'assiste à tous vos ébats intérieurs. Et je me félicite toujours, certes je suis seul mais moi je ne souffre pas.

Je ne sais pas si c'est préférable, mais j'aime ma situation. Elle est envisageable. L'autre jour, Chang est venue m'envier. Depuis, elle fait partie du deuxième rang. Bien qu'elle va bientôt se barrer. C'est dur d'être du second rang, on est trois à Poufsouffle dans mon année. Faut supporter la solitude. Et peu y arrive. Moi, la solitude c'est ma vie. Alors je m'enfonce dans les romans, cherchant à vivre par l'intermédiaire des écrivains. J'écris aussi, beaucoup. C'est un moyen de voyager dans la vie parmi tant d'autre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience de la vie, c'est vrai mais je suis assez observateur pour comprendre que votre vie n'est pas préférable à la mienne. Vous passez votre temps à essayer de nager, alors que moi je flotte. Certes, je ne vole pas. Vous parfois, vous y arrivez, mais avouez, ça ne durent pas longtemps ?

J'ai jamais cherché à aller au-devant de ma vie. Je ne le ferais sans doute jamais. C'est pour ça que je fixe mes mains d'un air apeuré. C'est vrai j'ai peur. Elles tremblent. Je sens l'odeur de sang qui remonte jusqu'à mes narines. C'est affreux, ça me donne envie de vomir. J'ai la nausée et je suis pris de vertige. Je tremble et j'ai froid. Ma veste en jean ne me réchauffe pas assez. J'aurais dû mettre le manteau que ma mère m'a offert. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, ce n'est pas du tout le moment-là ! Je m'adosse à un arbre. L'odeur va sans doute attirer des animaux, peut-être même un loup garou ! Mais quel con, mais quel con ! Je ferme les yeux. Je suis de deuxième rang, crotte. Pas du quatrième. Non, les quatrièmes n'auraient jamais fait ça. Ils ont trop de principes. Les premiers ? C'est le cerveau pas les mains. Les cinquièmes ? Trop flemmard. Les troisièmes ? Trop attachés. Décidément, il n'y avait que le deuxième rang pour faire ça. Mais pourquoi moi ?!

Je fixe le corps d'un regard écœuré et balance mes iris vers le poignard dans ma main. Le sang s'étale même sur mon poignet, ma jambe me lance, un sort avait fusé et un arbre brûlait derrière moi. Merde, j'étais bon pour azkaban. Mais putain Dillawn, t'es arrivé là comment ?!

Ah oui, si c'est vrai. C'est terriblement simple. Bon en même temps, j'ai pas un grand cerveau, j'suis pas meneur, j'ai pas un gang donc ça ne pouvait pas être bien compliqué. Je me suis fait roulé dans la farine, tellement bien que ça en parait dérisoire. Tout ça parce que je croyais qu'il voulait violer la fille de la prof d'astronomie, et que du coup j'ai voulu jouer au grand gryffondor. Au grand cinquième. Ca m'apprendra à vouloir changer.

Bon, et je fais quoi maintenant ? Réfléchissons. D'abord, analysons ma situation. Je me nomme Dillawn. Seize ans. Banal. Poufsouffle. Aux notes moyennes. Il est deux heures du matin. J'ai le corps de Dawnson devant moi. J'ai les mains couvertes de sang. Et j'ai un poignard aussi. Couvert de sang.

Bon, on va boire un café ?

**A vous de vous imaginer la suite! **


End file.
